Sky Full Of Stars
by Luvviez
Summary: "You know..." he said softly catching her attention. "Years ago, I would always look at these stars." he smiled small. "And whenever I did, I would remember you..." She grinned, "You remembered I liked the stars?" He nodded, "Of course," "Whenever I saw the stars at night...I would think I saw you up there, smiling down at me." "I was the same...except I saw you..."


Walking around the tree, the blonde around ten years old furrowed her brows. Where was he? She swore she saw him run around the tree, so where was he now? "Natsie?" she called, looking around slowly. Suddenly, a face popped out in front of her which made her scream and fall on her butt in surprise. Snickering, the boy did a back flip from the tree branch and landed on the ground smoothly.

"Don't call me 'Natsie'! It's Natsu! N, A, T, S, U!" he yelled at her.

She glared at him, "I know how to spell!" she hissed back, getting off the ground and dusted off her clothes.

Looking behind, the pinkette stared at the meadow that was laid out behind him. The hills rolled all the way to the horizon, maybe even farther. And he wanted to go explore it now, but his foster father wouldn't let him till he was older which he always got mad over. "It's pretty isn't it?" the girl whispered, now standing beside him. He nodded slowly. Everything then went into a comforting silence. Sighing, the girl looked over her shoulder. "It's time for me to go now..." she whispered, turning around fully.

Natsu's eyes snapped toward her. "Now?! You can't leave now!" he shouted, gripping her shoulder lightly. "You have to stay here with me! And Erza! I'm not happy to say this but Snowflake too!" she looked down, letting her bangs cover her eyes.

"I know, but I can't do anything about it..."

"But-" he was caught off when she hugged him suddenly. He returned it quickly, breathing in her scent deeply. Pulling away, the blonde held back tears as she started backing away slowly. He just stared after her, his eyes filled with hurt.

"I promise," she whispered. "I promise I'll come back for you! For all of you!" she shouted, turning to run down the hill. But she stopped when she heard him yell after her.

"I'll be waiting...Luce!" he screamed. Smiling through her tears, she ran off, leaving the boy behind.

* * *

A young Natsu stared up at the sky, his face twisted with emotions. The stars twinkled brightly, smiling down at him. Sighing, he leaned back on his hands and stared up.

Lucy loved the stars, she always had stories about the cemestial spirits or something like that.

Narrowing his eyes upwards, he tilted his head to the side. "Lucy?" he breathed out softly.

* * *

Natsu walked back to the village, a deer hanging over his shoulder. The villages children cheered as they saw the hunting party return with dinner to fill all of their stomachs. Smiling down to them, he continued to walk down the path towards the center. Setting down the pray, he let the woman take over and get the fire ready for dinner. Walking back over to his cottage, which was in the way back, he slipped in and closed the door behind him quietly.

Walking down the dark hallway, he saw his blue jaguar cub jump tramping behind him. Smiling, he entered his bedroom and laid down on the bed sighing. Jumping on after him, the blue feline curled up next to the boy and quickly fell asleep. Reaching his hand down, the pinkette stroked the jaguars fur lightly. Looking back up to the ceiling, Natsu let all the thoughts run through his mind all over again.

It has been seven years since Lucy had left the village along with her family. And, a year later, his foster father, Igneel, died. He would've left by now, to go see the world over those rolling hills. But, he never did. He has been waiting. Waiting to see Lucy return to him with open arms. She still hasn't, but he'll keep waiting. Even if it's till the end of his days.

Closing his eyes, he waited till sleep could take over his body and take him to dream land. But a large shout rang over the village followed by cheers. He snapped his eyes open when he heard that name he yearned to hear for so long.

"LUCY!"

* * *

That night, everyone celebrated the blondes return. There was dancing, a feast, and stories that were shared by everyone. Everyone finally heard what the girl has done when she was away.

"Well, as soon as we moved into a new cottage, my mother died of a mysterious sickness. My father had to find more work along with me. I started becoming maids for a lot of people and cleaned their houses or worked on their yards for month, but we still barely got any money at all. And soon enough, we could barely buy food for us both.

Soon enough, my father died of starvation. I managed to get enough food and started to travel here to my home village. It took about a year on foot though..." she scratched her cheek sheepishly. Everyone nodded and said sorry for the losses she had. But she just waved it off, smiling. Natsu stood in the back, watching the blonde chat with everyone.

When everyone finally settled down and divided into small groups, Natsu finally managed to get to her. "Hey," he greeted awkwardly, not exactly knowing what to say. Looking up to him, her eyes quickly brightened.

"Natsie!" she squealed, jumping up and giving him a tight hug that pushed the air out of his lungs. Slowly hugging back, he wheezed out.

"Um...too...tight!" he managed the best way he could. Gasping, she let him go blushing.

"Sorry! I don't know my own strength." she giggled. Just giving her a small smile, he gripped her hand lightly.

"Can I show you something?" he whispered. Nodding, the blonde let him drag her out of the village and into the meadow.

* * *

"It's so beautiful!" Lucy gasped, as she looked up at the sky that was full of stars. Smiling softly, Natsu watched as her eyes moved side to side, looking at the stars that twinkled at the sky.

"You know..." he said softly catching her attention. "Years ago, I would always look at these stars." he smiled small. "And whenever I did, I would remember you..."

She grinned, "You remembered I liked the stars?"

He nodded, "Of course,"

"Whenever I saw the stars at night...I would think I saw you up there, smiling down at me."

"I was the same...except I saw you..." the both went into an awkward silence.

Then, Natsu finally spoke. "Luce?"

She hummed a yes.

"Would you like to...explore the world with me?" he asked softly. Her eyes snapped towards him, they were filled with surprise.

A smile soon grew on her face, "I would love that, Natsu." he brightened up.

"Really?"

"Really," kissing his cheek lightly, they both leaned back and stared up at the stars.

* * *

**Luvviez: I was going to post this story yesterday, but I couldn't get into my account so I couldn't D: **

**Anyways, this story is a birthday present to my friend Animewiz354 :D Happy birthday!**

**I hoped you all enjoyed the story, and sorry if you don't, I was in a rush. And plus, the poll will be closed tomorrow so get ready for the results :D**

**Review?**


End file.
